


Heat

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage and Discipline, Clothing Kink, Conditioning, Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Obedience, Omega Verse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Kink, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone had thought that Furihata would turn out a Beta. Both his parents were Betas, he lived in the Beta Neighbourood and he'd always been an unremarkable child. Unfortunately for him genetics has designated him an Omega and that first unexpected heat turns out to be agony until a certain Alpha comes to claim it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Firsts

Furihata Kouki was in a good deal of discomfort. He was hot and sweaty, his clothes stuck to his skin and doubled over on the bench he could barely breathe.

Even though it was nearing winter he felt way too hot and his insides ached.

His eyes squeezed tightly closed and he could barely move. He felt sick in the worst possible way.

The first heat was always the worst his mother had said. It came unexpectedly and it had to be lasted through before you could start taking suppressants otherwise his reproductive health could be damaged.  
Worse, those on their first heat tended to bond easily with the first to mate them. Letting someone else satisfy that burning inside him would leave him indebted and loyal to some strange alpha for the rest of his life. There was nothing to do but take a few days off school to wait it out.

Still she was a beta and Furihata didn’t need to be told that this heat was one of an omega. An omega’s first heat was valuable; they had just the smell of the heat on them with no trace of another’s scent. There were even alphas that would pay to be the first one to leave their scent against that skin.

Everyone thought he would end up being a beta. He was an unremarkable child in every way. His parents were neither poor nor wealthy, he wasn’t gifted academically or athletically but wasn’t particularly bad at anything either. They lived in the communal housing units below the fancy residential homes of successful Alphas. He didn’t have the alpha’s domineering personality but he never showed the true submissiveness of an omega. Perhaps if he had he would be better prepared.

A beta’s first heat lasted only a few days. Furihata had felt this way for nearly a week and it felt like he was dying.

He could barely move. His breaths were tiny panting moans. There was nothing he could do to relieve this burning sensation or control his scent. Two alphas had started fighting outside his window before they were driven away. Even if he couldn’t see them he pictured their hands on him. His attempts to mimic the sensation with his fingers just left him frustrated and exhausted. How did others joke about this? How did he joke about this before he went into heat? This level of constant arousal with nothing you could do to relieve it, it was agonizing.

By the second day he had completely given up hope. Every part of his body was ridiculously sensitive it took actual effort on his part to prevent himself from becoming dangerously aroused. The smallest things got him hard and moaning.

After the third day his heat was so bad he could barely sleep. He’d wake up in the morning with a line of cum on the sheets from when he’d been aroused during the night. Even the feel of his shirt rubbing against his nipples was too stimulating.

Now the heat reached its peak Furihata was barely conscious. Curled up on his bed he’d drifted in and out of a dreamlike haze. He slips in and out of fantasies of hands ghosting across his chest and slipping inside him, being filled up to the brim. Faces waver like the air over a hot road but the aching need never changes. He can’t sleep properly. His dreams are just loops of fantasy that end up shocking his back awake.

He needs to be mated or he’s going to die.

Furihata closes his eyes tightly, not caring that he’s spreading himself out on the bed in clear display position. He’s never needed something more in his whole life. His fists clench as he rides out another wave of heat. He’s drifting in a delirium between waking and dreaming when the door unlocks.

The scent of an aroused alpha is strong and deep with a sharp edge that causes his breath to catch in his throat. Furihata unconsciously stretches his legs out further in a more prominent display of his bare body. His face is bright red, his body trembling and his breaths coming out in pained gasps. His eyes are glazed over slits. He wants to be touched so badly but his body aches so much he can’t move. He can’t see more than a flash of red through his watering eyes.

The sound of footsteps on carpet and a metallic click of belt buckle being undone is muffled. A shiver of sensation runs through his entire body though as a hand strokes through his hair. For a second it feels like every hair on his body is standing on end. The bed dips under the weight of the alpha and Furihata whimpers eagerly as the alpha moves into position on top of him.

The alpha’s hand slips under his head and tightens in his hair. Soft lips cool the burning heat of his skin and he eagerly opens his mouth so the alpha can slip his tongue inside. The alpha’s other hand is running down his chest, tracing light circles around his nipples until they’re hard. Furihata’s whimpering becomes desperate gasps for breath.

It feels good. It feels so good and he still can’t move.

The alpha’s hand is trailing down his bare chest and his body is reacting so easily to the touch. When the alpha’s fingers brush over his stomach he starts getting harder and harder. Furihata moans into the alpha’s mouth as the fingers softly stroke downwards then trail around his growing erection and slip inside him. Though his insides felt tight and twisted with the heat that part of him was completely relaxed. The fingers pump roughly in and out twice before the hand in his hair tightens and drags him upright.

With the change in position Furihata’s limbs feel less heavy. The alpha is pulling him onto his lap, he can feel the fabric of the alpha’s dress shirt against his chest. Furihata’s arms go to around the alpha’s broad shoulders. The alpha scent is stronger this close and he breathes in deeply to get more of it.

Alpha… a strong alpha ready to mate. So very strong.

The scent makes the hot feeling inside him grow. Trying to speak is impossible. All he wants is the alpha to satisfy his heat.

The alpha’s fingers tangle in his hair, stroking it comfortingly. Unable to articulate the deep desire running through him Furihata presses his body closer against the alpha, his hips rocking back and forth desperately. His erection rubs at the base of the alpha’s stomach pleadingly. The alpha’s hand trails softly down his back, grabs his behind and pushes his hips forwards and down. Furihata arches his body closer, breathing in the hot alpha scent as their erections touch.

The alpha turns and pins him against the bedroom wall, grinding their bodies together. The cold plaster is so very soothing to the burning skin of his back. The alpha parts his legs with no resistance and a sigh of satisfaction leaves Furihata’s mouth as the alpha thrusts in.

His entire body had been aching for this for days. The way the swelling alpha’s erection felt as it pushed slowly inside him was like cold water soothing a burn. Furihata stretched his legs wider as the alpha presses deeper inside him. The alpha’s hands run through his hair again soothingly as he thrusts in all the way. Furihata’s back arches with the movement. It feels so good. Better than anything.

“Don’t cum until I say so.” The alpha whispers in his ear before leaning in to bite the tender skin of his neck. “Promise?”

Furihata nods obediently, his head lolling back to expose more of his neck. The alpha runs his fingers through Furihata’s brown hair.

“Good boy.”

The quiet praise makes him squirm and his insides feel hotter.

Then the alpha starts to move and everything becomes wrapped up in that first burst of feeling he can’t feel where his body ends anymore.

His open gasps for breath are loud and getting louder. As the alpha thrusts he runs his fingers through Furihata’s hair and digs his teeth into Furihata’s neck. Furihata feels the skin break and blood start to dribble down but doesn’t care. His body feels curiously light and not his own. Every rough thrust turns his aches and pains into pure bliss. He bites his lip as he tries to hold himself back from the peak at the alpha’s request.  
Ah, it felt so good though. He relaxed completely into the alpha’s touch, letting the alpha play with him as he pleased. Even if it drew blood it felt the best where the alpha touched him.

He curls up his body as close to the alpha’s as he can, unconsciously trying to get as much of that rich scent over his skin as possible. His legs cross over the alpha’s back to keep him close.

“Good boy.” The alpha whispers as he thrusts in harder and deeper.

Furihata gives an animal yelp as the alpha grabs the base of his swollen erection and squeezes.

“Give yourself to me completely.” The alpha hisses as he thrusts in deep and hard, filling Furihata up as far as he could take it. “Ah, you smell so good and hot I want you entirely.”

Furihata relaxes to the hissed words and the still comforting stroke of his hair as his body rocked in time to the alpha’s thrusts. It felt so good. All of it was so good he couldn’t help but give in.

“Yes that’s it. You’re such a good boy.”

Again there is a stab of pleasure at the compliment.

“When I let go I want you to cum for me, as hard as you can.” The alpha whispers in his ear.

The alpha starts to thrust in even faster. He’s obviously lose to finishing. He teases the head of Furihata’s erection with his thumb as the gasps of pleasure become louder and coat his fingers in precum.

The alpha thrusts into Furihata hard and lets him cum. In that one hot moment of satisfaction all the built up pain of his heat released into a violent burst of pure ecstasy. It’s an explosion of white that fills his vision before fading to blackness. Furihata’s body goes entirely limb as the string of semen oozes across his chest. His body sways as the alpha continues to thrust in through his orgasm. He loses himself entirely to the pleasure, letting the alpha play with him in any way without the slightest resistance.

Furihata passes out with the alpha still deep inside him.

Some hours pass before he has the energy to open his eyes again. His vision still hazy and his insides still throbbing for a moment he thinks it was another heat-induced fever dream. His body is sore and tired, his head aching and he feels worn out.

A new scent in the room is the thing that prevents him from slipping back to sleep.

Moving slightly in his bed with a rustle of sheets Furihata realizes he is under his blankets instead of on top of them. The slight movement is enough for his bare skin to touch flesh and the new scent, the alpha scent, to grow stronger. The alpha is not asleep when Furihata turns to look at him. Instead his mismatched eyes are looking directly at him. The alpha scent is so strong he feels like flinching away. It hadn’t been a fever dream, he’d really that pathetically and deliriously mated with an unknown alpha. Now that he could see properly the alpha had the violently bright red hair of the most renowned top tier family.

The alpha leans in.

“Are you feeling o.k?”

As soon as he speaks any of Furihata’s apprehension melts away. That voice and that scent were linked to only good things. So what if he was from the top hierarchy of purebred alphas? It didn’t matter what he had done to buy Furihata’s first heat. Just being this close to him already felt good. Furihata affectionately nuzzles the alpha’s chest as a reply. The alpha starts running his fingers through his hair in a thoroughly pleasing way.

“Kiss.” The alpha demands, tapping a spot on the corner of his mouth.

Furihata immediately leans up to kiss it then wonders why he did so.

“Good boy.” The alpha strokes his hair and it doesn't matter why.

All that matters is that his alpha was real and he was happy with him.

"You're an Akashi aren't you?" Furihata says sleepily, the soft stroke of the alpha's fingers somehow relaxing him.

"I am Akashi Seijuro." The alpha leans in to kiss one of the bruises he has left along Furihata's neck. "And I look forward to playing with you again."


	2. Cycles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An omega must enter heat three times a year, otherwise hormonal suppressants can adversely influence their mental state. Knowing an invitation is extended to Furihata to spend his next period of heat in the alpha ring, with Akashi for the entire week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A belated birthday present for the Crimson Emperor and a thank you for all the support I've had for this story~

It was months before there was another sign of the alpha.

Life had gone back to normal with the small difference of receiving heat suppressants in the mail. Besides a lingering attraction to red-heads and a tendency to picture mismatched eyes when aroused Furihata Kouki managed to shrug off the entire experience.

He went back to school, caught up on the study he missed and didn’t dare tell any of his friends he was an omega.

It was a week before he couldn’t delay his heat any longer that his family received a gilt edged envelope marked with the blood red seal of the Akashi Family. The handwritten note inside was short, simply inviting him to spend the period of his next heat inside the Akashi compound.

Furihata had never been to the alpha ring. They were massive elegant palaces of marble and gold at the very peak of society. Entry was only by the will of the noble alpha families who were too busy with maintaining the country to indulge many of the lower classes.

Furihata shook the pill bottle. The last two pills rattled against the plastic. He couldn’t suppress a heat forever, it would mess up his hormones. Overuse of the hormone pills could permanent effect a person’s mental state.

A few days’ worth of debilitating arousal would have to happen three times a year until he either had kids or got too old.

Remembering that desperate burning arousal made him shudder for two different reasons. He couldn’t last it through the first time. It was a special kind of hell and this is where his objections fell away because, despite how much it felt like he was selling himself to the alpha, he wanted to see the Akashi again.

He couldn’t remember much of what was real and what was his fever dreams but he remembered the alpha tenderly stroking his hair and asking if he was o.k. He’d been polite and tender and Furihata couldn’t help but feel flattered that an Akashi liked him and wanted to be with him, even if did make him feel a bit like a pet.

The idea that he could just settle down with another alpha never crossed his mind.

He settled down at his desk and tried to write a reply even an eighth as elegant as the handwritten note with the crimson wax seal. As soon as he had something he could look at without cringing he sent his reply. The day after his pills ran out and a train ticket with a golden seal arrived for him, dated for noon that day. He had nothing he had to pack, simply said goodbye to his parents and apprehensively boarded the train at the station.

He had never travelled first class before. He had a carriage all to himself with plush red seats and a good view out the window as the train set off. Unlike the carriage he rode to school, packed with chattering students, it was only by looking out the window that he could tell the train had started moving.

Silently the train pulled out of the station, allowing Furihata a view of the steel-roofed houses that stretched along and below the track. Uncomfortably he crossed his legs. He was feeling funny, not as bad as the first time he had met the Akashi but a bit…frisky. The pills had definitely worn off.

This was his first time leaving the beta ring. Looking down at the houses made his stomach tighten uncomfortably. Looking ahead he can see the massive wall that separated the tiers. The train entered the tunnel. The gold seal on the roof scanned, disabling the massive spears that would jab down when anyone unauthorized entered the area.

Furihata tried not to feel claustrophobic as the train was plunged into absolute darkness. He fidgeted nervously as time passed.

What seemed like an hour later but could only have been a few minutes the train emerged into the light.

Unlike the concrete and metal buildings of the beta tier the buildings here were pristine white stone with colorful edgings. There was green everywhere; each individual house seemed to be bigger than his school and have its own wide open park around it. There were trees everywhere, each massive mansion seemingly having its own forest. He could swear he had even seen a deer bound off into the woods.

The train sedately pulled alongside the most massive of the mansions, a bright red and black pavilion with a marble platform. Elegant cherry trees grow along the sides. Pale pink blossoms grow on the end of each spindly twig. He takes a nervous step into the sunlight. He can hear birds nearby.

The Akashi is waiting for him outside with a cheerful smile. In two steps the alpha is in front of him and his nervousness fades with the Akashi’s close presence. Wrapping his arms around the alpha’s shoulders as if they were old friends rather than brief acquaintances Kouki nuzzles against his chest.

The alpha responds by wrapping an arm around his shoulder, stepping him away from train station and into the building. As soon as they are out of the light the Akashi leans in close.

“Good to see you again Kouki.” He says softly in his ear. “Normally I’d disapprove of you jumping up like this but I’ll forgive you this once. Just be warned, if you jump on me again you’ll have to be punished.”

With eyes wide Furihata nods.

“Good boy.”

The quiet words of praise spark a warm and bubbly feeling in Furihata’s stomach. If he had a tail it would be wagging.

The alpha smiles and presses Furihata close against his chest, tenderly stroking his hair. Lightly he kisses the omega’s forehead. Furihata rubs his head up against the alpha’s chin, where the scent glands were. Akashi made him feel warm. He felt better than he had in days.

“Do you want to come back to my room?” The alpha quietly asks.

Even though it’s the reason he was here Furihata feels nervous. For a moment he looks away and the Akashi grabs his head and turns it to face upwards.

Their lips meet and a wave of something hot makes Furihata shiver. His nervousness dissolves in a heartbeat to be replaced with the hot desperate sensation he is starting to associate with his heat. Akashi smelt so good.

“Look at me when I am talking to you.” Akashi’s voice has a tone Furihata couldn’t begin to think about disobeying. “Look me in the _eyes_ Kouki.”

Furihata forces his gaze upwards. Akashi’s eyes seem to drill into him, one the color of a ruby and the other the color of molten gold. Their gaze is so intense that for a moment Furihata is convinced they can see right through him.

“I want to go.” He says but Akashi is already kissing down his neck. His hand slips up Furihata’s shirt. Furihata gasps and trembles at the heat sparked by that touch.

“Ah, I love seeing that eager face of yours.” Akashi says and smiles.

The warm sensation burns in Furihata’s stomach as the alpha leads him to a room. A bedroom, as he can tell as soon as he steps inside but he doesn’t have time to take in any of the details. Akashi pushes Furihata over on his back on the red silk covers.

“Get undressed.” He orders while leaning over Furihata.

For a brief moment Furihata hesitates then the rush kicks in and he starts to pull off his shirt eagerly. Akashi watches with a gleam in his eyes. Pulling the shirt over his head Furihata pauses at the look in Akashi’s eyes. Akashi rests his palm against the side of his face, stroking it down with a soft smile.

Without warning he roughly grinds their lower halves together. Furihata’s eyes squeeze closed and he hisses at the unexpected stimulation.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” The alpha asks.

Furihata whines. Akashi grins, stroking a hand tenderly down his bare chest. Already the omega’s nipples are hard and his pants are starting to bulge noticeably. His chest rises and falls with the rhythm of his gasping breaths.

Furihata eagerly leans up, presses his lips against the alpha’s and playfully slips in his tongue. The alpha supports his head with one hand and strokes his hair, encouraging the kissing while his other hand stroke down his omega’s chest. He rocks their bodies together until Furihata is whimpering into the kiss with his hands clutching at the alpha’s shoulders.

“Good boy.”

Akashi breaks the kiss and leans back. With a small click he undoes his belt. Furihata feels like he’s been drugged somehow. Everything is light and warm inside him and all he wants is to make his alpha happy.

It feels good. It feels really good when Akashi praises him.

Akashi undoes the zip on his pants with a soft sigh, stroking Furihata’s hair and maintaining eye contact as he slips his semi-erect penis from his underwear.

“Suck it.” He orders coolly.

Any other time this request would leave Furihata an embarrassed mess but in the heat of the moment it seems like the perfect thing to do.

He leans in and nuzzles at the alpha’s crotch, swiping his tongue over his lips to make sure they are moist. He tentatively flicks his tongue over the head and, settling into a more comfortable kneeling position, starts long slow licks down its length.

The alpha digs his fingers into Furihata’s hair and gently massages his scalp. Running his tongue along the head of the alpha’s erection Furihata runs his hand along the alpha’s shaft at the same time, trying to remember as much as he can from the dirty movies he has watched. Akashi encourages him with whispered words of praise.

The soft stroking motion serves as an enticement, encouraging Furihata to try and take as much of the alpha’s hard length into his mouth as possible. The alpha rocks sedately into his mouth, giving him time to breathe. The omega licks him all over enthusiastically.

“That’s it.” Akashi says encouragingly.

Furihata returns to stimulating the head, drawing out a dribble of precum with the tip of his tongue. It tastes as good as the alpha smelled. The alpha pulls his saliva-coated erection out of Furihata’s mouth.

“ _Good_ boy.” The alpha’s mismatched eyes watch him lick a dribble of precum from his lips. “Sometime I’ll want to see that pretty face of yours covered in my cum but for now bend over and take off your pants.”

Furihata flops back on the bed and struggles to get fully undressed, tossing his underwear and socks to the ground in his hurry. He presents his back with legs provocatively spread, instinctively raising his hindquarters to show off his arousal.

The alpha unbuttons his shirt but keeps it draped around his shoulders as he leans in. Furihata can feel it brush against his back. Akashi’s fingers slip between his legs and press into him. Furihata curls his body against the bed and takes a deep breath. The sheets smell like Akashi. Leaning over his back Akashi does the same and for a moment Furihata wonders if he smelt as good to the alpha as the alpha smelt to him.

Then Akashi moves his fingers and Furihata’s train of thought derails. He moans at the sensation of the alpha pumping his fingers inside of him. The alpha’s fingers are stimulating his already swollen scent glands, coating his fingers in the warm oil and spreading it deeper inside him to relax him.

“I’m putting it in now.” He gives Furihata time to prepare himself before he pushes fully inside him.

Furihata makes a small pathetic keening noise as the alpha pushes fully in. His legs tremble at the sensation of fullness. The alpha is leaning over him, covering him entirely with his body and biting harder and harder at the omegas neck and throat to mark him.

Furihata whimpers and bares his neck for more marking. When Akashi digs his canines in and sucks at Furihata’s neck the omega whimpers and arches against him.

Akashi starts to move his hips, holding Furihata pinned underneath him. Warmth spreads through the omegas body and he completely relaxes into the touch. The alpha grunts in his ear as he thrusts in.

“Akashi.” He gasps and the alpha tenderly nips at his ear.

“I like it when you’re vocal. Say my name again.” He whispers and thrusts in hard.

“Akashi!” Furihata gasps as the alpha rams into him.

“Good.” The alpha whispers in his ear as he thrusts in hard.

“Akashi, Akashi, Akashi.” Furihata moans over and over the alpha thrusts in.

Furihata repeats the alpha’s name in time to the movements of his hips until he’s clutching at the blankets and mouthing the word through his gasps for breath. He can't keep track of the passing time. The heat running through him turns every motion into bliss. He’s staining the sheets underneath him as the alpha’s thrusts draw his erection across the sheets, leaving a line of white cum against the cherry red sheets. His body feels hot and with a moan he adds to the puddle on the sheets.

The alpha presses his head against the sheets, his fingers tightening in Furihata’s hair as with a contentedly gasp Akashi pulls the omega’s body in closer to him and reaches his own release. Warmth fills Furihata inside and he slumps against the bed.

The alpha pulls out and Furihata can feel a trickle of semen start oozing down his thighs. He can hear the alpha walking but he has no desire to move. He had no strength in his body but he is well and truly satisfied.

Returning to the bed side Akashi runs his fingers through the omega’s hair. With his other hand he carefully dabs up the fluid running down Furihata’s leg. Flipping the omega over he lies next to him on the bed, pressing Furihata's head against his chest and wrapping his arms around him.

“You did well. I think I might have to keep you around.”

Furihata leans back and smiles as Akashi tenderly strokes his hair. This heat promises to be infinitely more enjoyable than his last one.


	3. Training

Furihata found he had slowly drifted asleep with his arms still wrapped around the alpha. He had just meant to rest for a bit but he can tell some time has passed before the alpha tries to get up.

Furihata’s arms slip from around Akashi’s waist and he is blinking bleary-eyed at the red head as the alpha stands.

Akashi pauses in putting on a fresh shirt to lean over and lightly kiss his forehead. One hand softly strokes through his hair.

“I have business to attend to. I won’t be long.”

Furihata props himself up on his elbows, still completely naked but missing the warmth of the alpha’s body against him. Even though it had dampened down since last time he was still in his heat after all. He wanted his alpha to be with him.

Akashi clicks his tongue.

“Don’t give me that look; I’ll be back soon. Until then…”

Akashi reaches briefly under the bed and comes up with a red leather band attached to a chain. The strip of leather is fastened with a golden lock and secured to Furihata’s ankle. His eyes following the long length of chain he finds the other end is tied firmly to the bed.

“Just so you don’t wander where you shouldn’t. The bathroom is over there. Freshen up and wait for my return.” The alpha states firmly.

Furihata experimentally swings his ankle. The chain links jingle but the chain seems long enough for him to walk anywhere in the room and the band isn’t tight enough to chafe.

“Good boy.” Akashi tenderly ruffles his hair. “Try not to get into any trouble.”

Furihata sits curled up on the bed and watches him go.

“I-I’ll miss you!” He manages to stutter and catches a glimpse of Akashi’s small smile before the door closes.

There is a click as Akashi locks him in.

The omega takes a deep breath, idly swinging his legs off the side of the bed for a few moments while he gets a good look at the place. His alpha sure liked red.

Not only was his hair and one of his eyes that color but his entire room was decorated in cherry red and black with touches of gold to brighten up the atmosphere. It was definitely a rich person’s house.

Sitting on the four-poster bed Furihata feels a bit intimidated by how flashy everything looked and how big the room actually is. He crosses his legs and shivers, partially from how foreboding the place looks without Akashi and partially because he feels cold without him there.

The chain links clatter across the hardwood floor as he gets up and looks around. Aside from the door the alpha has locked behind him there are two more doors in the room, both made of some dark wood.

The first when he opens it turns out to be a closet large enough for him to walk inside. Largely it’s filled with suits and an official looking set of uniforms, hunting clothes, running clothes, way too many kinds of shoes…

Furihata shuts that door and tries the next one over. This one is the en suite bathroom, considerably lighter in tone with the white tiles on the floors. The towels and walls are different shades of red.

Obedient to his alpha’s orders he starts to run a bath. His body aches but it is a pleasant sensation to him. It was a reminder that he was someone Akashi liked.

When the bath was halfway filled he slipped into the water with a sigh, hooking his chained ankle over the edge of the bath to stop the red leather band getting wet.

With a smile he looks at the bright band. It may be a shackle but this was something he had gotten from Akashi. That made it a precious gift.

Furihata slips lower into the water. The bruises and bites on his neck throb as the hot water hits them but soon the pain fades. The bruises were also a precious gift from Akashi…

The warm water doesn’t do anything to relieve the heat in his body. As soon as he feels his hands start to wander downwards he jolts out of the water and grabs a towel.

Akashi said to get clean!

Roughly he dries himself off and, after a few panicked moments of searching, finds the laundry hamper and goes to fling his towel inside.

He pauses and his hand tightens in the towel. At the top of the pile is Akashi’s shirt and it still smells incredible. He drops the towel and picks up the shirt.

It may be the fault of his stupid heat but already he greatly misses his alpha. The shirt smells divinely of sweat, arousal and the deep musk of Akashi.

The warmth pools below his stomach and he slumps against the edge of the bathtub.

He presses the shirt to his nose and inhales deeply.

Akashi…It smells so good. If he closes his eyes he can almost picture the alpha leaning over him.

Furihata closes his eyes and breathes in again. He hugs Akashi’s shirt to him like a comforter.

The scent of the alpha billows around him. It feels warm and he realizes he is getting hard. He opens his eyes.

For a moment this situation, naked on the bathroom floor getting aroused by a sweaty shirt seems ridiculous then he inhales again.

He curls up on the ground, pressing the shirt against him. His sense of smell has enhanced with his heat, along with the incredible sensitivity of his body. He brushes a finger over his nipple and pictures it is Akashi’s hand instead of his own.

His breathing increases and Furihata trails one hand down lower. In his mind’s eye he pictures Akashi behind him. He shifts his ankles, feeling the chain dragging across the tiles and pictures that his hands are tied up behind his head and Akashi is touching him.

Fuck, he can’t stop himself.

He curls up so the shirt that smells like Akashi is pressed up against his face and he can breathe in the scent as he touches himself.

Akashi, Akashi, Akashi…

He pictures the alpha’s erection pressing against his thigh. Picturing his touch to be Akashi’s hand he strokes himself more aggressively.

He felt so hot inside. It was his heat again. It made him feel so desperate. He needed Akashi. He needed his alpha to dominate him.

Furihata moves his hand faster on his shaft and bites his lip hard to prevent himself from moaning. He pinches one of his nipples, rolling it in his fingers and relishing the small pain as his fingernail digs in.

Akashi was so wonderfully rough with him. He takes a deep breath of the scent. It faded a bit with time but it still smelt strongly of sweat and the two scents Furihata’s heat addled brain was fixated on; Akashi and arousal.

He roughly twists his nipple as he strokes faster and faster along his shaft. He pants for breath, the scent of Akashi’s shirt adding to the hot feeling between his legs.

“Akashi….” He whimpers and gasps for breath. “Akashi…Akashi, it feels so good!”

Caught up in his fantasy Furihata misses the tiny click of the door unlocking and footsteps across the hard wood floor.

“How shameless…”

Furihata opens his eyes.

Akashi is looking down at him. The alpha’s eyes are cold. With a whimper the omega curls up, clutching the shirt to his chest and looking guiltily up at his alpha. His back arches up instinctively to display his weeping erection and round ass as way of apology.

Akashi’s face is grim.

“Is this how desperate you are that you can’t even wait for me to return?” He clicks his tongue disapprovingly. “I gave you an _order_ Kouki.”

Furihata whimpers again and pulls himself into a ball around the filthy shirt.

“However seeing as you seem intent on putting on a show, allow me to watch until the end.”

The alpha sits causally on the tiled floor with his legs elegantly folded. He waves a hand imperiously for Furihata to continue.

“Oh and Kouki, remember to be vocal.”

Suddenly feeling embarrassed by the situation Furihata closes his eyes. Somehow he can still feel Akashi’s gaze on him from across the room.

Bringing his fantasy back to mind he resumes the quick pace of his hand across his erection, smearing precum over his quickly pumping fingers in his eagerness. He arches his body and inhales deeply, making sure that Akashi can see his movements and inhaling the alpha’s scent at the same time.

“Akashi…” He gasps as the alpha of his imagination rubs against him.

He grits his teeth and abandons playing with his nipples to slide a finger inside his ass. His fingers graze over his engorged scent glands and he tries to picture they are Akashi’s.

“Aaah….Aaaah….” He moans shamelessly as he slips the fingers deeper. “Aka….”

His cheeks are flushed red, his mouth is open and his expression is probably shamelessly needy but he’s too lost in his heat to care.

“Akashi!” He manages to gasp out.

His fingers slip in deeper as a dribble of precum leaks from the head of his swollen erection. His head bends forwards, grinding against the white fabric of the shirt and surrounding him in the scent of the alpha.

“Gonna…Gonna…” He whimpers, unable to finish his sentence through his moans and gaps for air.

The alpha’s hand closes around his and cuts off his peak. Furihata’s moan of ecstasy becomes a high pitched keening as his body twitches. He was so close it was painful. Akashi holds his dripping cock tightly at the base. Its swollen red head leaks a large drop of precum as Akashi teasingly strokes his hand over the omega’s hard shaft, over-stimulating the already sensitive flesh. It felt so good it actually hurt him.

“Let me give you a little biology lesson.” The alpha whispers in Furihata’s ear. “And this I want you to listen to. The heat cycles are synchronized to the seasons to make sure children are born at a time when food is available. When a Beta or Omega is in heat it sparks certain instincts in Alphas, in particular a desire to be the only one fucking as many of them as possible and keep them away from anything that might keep them from that. "

He leans in closer.

"When I smell an omega in heat I go into rut.”

Akashi grinds his hips up against Furihata, making him moan.

“And I won’t let anyone else make you cum without my permission, even if it is you! You are _mine_ and I WILL be obeyed.”

Akashi lets go and Furihata cums over the alpha’s hand with a gasp for breath. More comes out than the omega thought would, drops of his seed spilling over Akashi’s fingers and onto the tiles.

The alpha leans over and takes Furihata’s throat in his jaws, shaking lightly from side to side. His teeth apply no pressure but crouching over him it is a clear display of dominance. His gaze feels like it’s drilling into his head as he pulls Furihata to his feet.

“And if you can’t listen I’ll have to punish you.”


	4. Discipline

Furihata looks up and his brown eyes meet Akashi’s exotically mismatched ones. Quietly the omega whimpers and the alpha roughly grabs his hands and pulls him to his feet.

Furihata’s legs feel like limp noodles and he can barely stand without trembling. He stumbles forwards, halfway to falling over, as Akashi roughly drags him out of the bathroom and shoves him over on the bed.

The omega flops onto the sheets and it isn’t long before Akashi is slipping other restraints onto his arms and legs.

Face-down in the scarlet sheets Furihata is too drained of energy to do anything other than close his eyes and try to recover.

A sharp stinging pain across his shoulders make him bite his lip and ball his fists in the blankets. The bands around his wrists tighten, preventing him from defending against the second blow that stripes his back.

“Are you sorry?” Akashi asks with deadly calm.

Furihata nods and grips the blankets. Tears well in his eyes, not from the pain but from the sudden deep sensation of shame that is welling up in the pit of his stomach.

A third lash of the whip marks the lower part of his back and he whimpers. The bed dips as Akashi sits next to him. His back stings along the three lines.

“Why?” He asks.

Furihata pauses and tries to force his brain to work. He needs a good answer otherwise Akashi’s probably going to whip him again.

“Because I disobeyed your order and made you upset.”

“And?” Akashi rests his hand across the omega’s back and he twitches.

The whip marks have shown up in clear red against Furihata’s skin.

“I won’t do it again.”

“Good.” Akashi smiles, stroking his fingers downwards. “Why?”

Furihata pauses again and Akashi ruffles his hair to reassure him.

“Because it’s for your own good o.k? I’m making you a better omega.” Akashi says tenderly.

“You need to learn discipline and that means when you do bad things you need to be punished. Otherwise you’ll keep making mistakes. You should be grateful I’m helping you.”

“Thank you.” Furihata says softly into the sheets.

The alpha climbs on top of him and starts running his hands over Furihata’s back, over the bright red marks against his skin.

“Relax.” He orders. “You’ve gotten me quite riled up. I need to calm myself.”

There is the sound of a zip being undone and Akashi’s pants drop off the side of the bed. The alpha’s erection rubs over the small of Furihata’s back.

The red leather bands chain each of Furihata’s arms and legs to the four-poster bed. The chains clink as Akashi positions himself possessively over the shorter omega. His hands rest over Furihata’s.

He grips Furihata’s hips and holds his already bound captive still as, without ceremony or preparation, he pushes in.

The heat means Furihata’s eager body welcomes the sensation of being filled inside. The swollen scent glands lubricate the thrusts and his insides relax. Akashi is filling him up so deeply inside he feels like his belly is bulging full of the alpha’s thick, hard erection. His own limp member twinges, reminding him that he can’t get aroused again so soon after cumming.

The alpha rocks his hips, pushing Furihata further face down into the bed. The omega’s body throbs painfully but in the haze of his heat his body is accepting of any stimulation. His hands form fists in the fabric as the painful yet arousing feeling of Akashi thrusting into him twangs through his body. It feels good from his heat and it hurts as his body protests to being stimulated too early.

The alpha’s fingernails are digging into his hips with each thrust and Furihata is nearly dribbling into the sheets as every vigorous thrust causes a stab of pleasure and pain. His face is twisted between agony and ecstasy and he can’t help but start to moan.

The alpha gasps, clearly enjoying himself. His fingers lightly trace the lines of the whip as he thrusts in hard. Furihata’s crotch is rocked against the sheets, stimulating the already sensitive flesh further. He whimpers at the normally pleasant feeling of silk rubbing against him.

“This is part of your punishment too.” He whispers close to Furihata’s ear as he increases the pace of his thrusting. “If you had listened to me I would make you scream in pleasure. Instead you chose to make things difficult. You should have waited for my return.”

With the bands holding them in place Furihata can’t do more than moan and let Akashi do what he pleased with his body. The alpha holds his hips in place, manipulating him like a living sex toy.

Akashi thrusts in harder and harder. The jingle of chains gets louder and louder as Furihata’s body bounces in its restraints. Akashi is forcibly grinding him against the bed.

The alpha presses his body close against his omegas; his hands held tightly over Furihata’s, his tongue running along the edge of his ear before he bites at it and growls. His hips are bucking and his legs are wrapped tight around Furihata’s trembling thighs.

With a satisfied grunt Akashi pulls out at the last moment so his hot semen runs over the omega’s bare back.

Furihata slumps as Akashi undoes all the restraints but the ankle. He is half-hard, his heat meaning his body became aroused quicker despite the ache.

“Now go and wash up _properly_ and we can start the day the way I intended.”

The alpha cheerfully smacks Furihata’s rear as the chain slithers to the ground with a serpentine hiss. The omega slips and nearly falls over, wobbling to stay upright.

“And don’t be too long.”

Furihata manages to stumble into the bathroom with his chain trailing behind him. A few moments later Akashi hears the hiss of the shower and smiles.

Naturally he had to discipline his omega but Furihata curled up with his hands furiously pumping his own cock and Akashi’s name on his lips…That was a sight he had enjoyed. Next time he would make sure it was with his permission. Obedience was an important lesson. He couldn’t have his omega thinking he could do whatever he wanted.

Turning back to the bed he slips the restraining bands back into their proper place under the bed and strips the bed of its filthy sheets. Taking new sheets from the dresser he clicks his tongue and remakes the bed so it is once again neat.

He disliked working in an untidy environment and he had a lot to do. The alpha sat as his desk and looked over the files he had printed off on obedience training and puts the plate he had left to get on the table.

The bathroom door creaks as it opens.

“Are you hungry Kouki?” Akashi asks without looking around.

“Yes Akashi.” The omega answers timidly as he looks around the door.

“Good.” Akashi raises the plate he has left on the desk. “I bought breakfast.”

The savoury scent of hot meat wafts from it and Furihata’s stomach rumbles. Akashi smiles.

“Are you going to be a good boy?” He asks seriously.

Furihata nods vigorously and reaches for the plate. Akashi slides it away from him and stands. The omega flinches back. His wide brown eyes are absolutely adorable and his short hair is damp at the tips.

Akashi’s eyes follow the curve of still damp skin from his shoulder to throat. He hasn’t provided Furihata with clothing yet and the smell of the orange soap doesn’t side the deep scent of his heat. The alpha’s gaze is drawn to the hollow of his throat and its mottled bruising.

Akashi smiles.

“Come here.”

Furihata timidly approach him until he is standing at the alpha’s side.

“Kneel.” Akashi orders brusquely without looking up.

Furihata drops to his knees instantly.

Akashi reaches over and runs his fingers through Furihata’s hair.         

“Good boy.” He smiles and reaches into the dish.

He delicately pulls out a cube of meat and holds it out to the omega. Furihata opens his mouth and Akashi slips it in the omega’s mouth. Furihata licks at the alpha’s fingers until Akashi moves them out of his mouth. Furihata leans his head against Akashi’s thigh as the alpha strokes his fingers comfortingly through his hair.

The omega rests his head against Akashi’s thigh and Akashi scratches behind his ear. His eyes slide close and he makes a small happy noise.

“Eat up.”

Akashi puts the plate on the floor as his pen darts over the paper. The omega cheerfully eats up the fresh meat and licks the bowl clean while Akashi runs his fingers through his hair.

“Are you feeling better?” The alpha asks and looks down.

Furihata nods and smiles at him.

“Be vocal Kouki, you can refer to me as Akashi or My Alpha but I do enjoy hearing your voice.”

“Yes Akashi.” The omega quietly apologizes with his eyes wide.

“Good…” Akashi strokes his fingers through Furihata’s hair one last time and smiles. He rotates his chair to face the omega and pats his lap.

“You’re a good boy. Come here.”

The alpha half-guides and half pulls the naked omega onto his lap. He adjusts Furihata’s position so he can look into his eyes. Akashi strokes his fingers across Furihata’s cheek and into his hair. With a smile the alpha pulls him in and kisses him.

It’s surprisingly gentle kiss and Furihata melts into it, relaxing completely as Akashi’s fingers runs through his hair and across his bare back. The alpha breaks the kiss and leans in. He cradles the omega’s head with one hand as he breathes in the fresh scent of Furihata’s skin. He flickers his tongue over Furihata’s throat at the omega squeaks.

“Are you getting _excited_ Kouki?” Akashi asks as he strokes his fingers down the omega’s chest.

“Yes Akashi.” Furihata replies equally quietly.

“Good.” The alpha’s wandering fingers slip further down his chest and Furihata whimpers.

He is already starting to get hard from the lightest of touches and his alpha was looking right at him.

Akashi leans in close to whisper in his ear.

“I want to fuck you like this.” He says as he undoes his pants and shirt. “I want to see the look on your face as you fuck yourself on my hard, hot, cock.”

Furihata whimpers and Akashi’s hands trail down the curve of his back and grabs his rear. Roughly he mashes their hips together, Furihata quickly picking up the idea and starts responding in kind.

Akashi leans in and kisses him roughly as they rut against each other. Akashi’s hands tightly grip Furihata’s shoulders and Furihata tightens his legs around the alpha’s waist.

“It’s hard enough.” Akashi hisses.

Furihata shuffles back, adjusting his position on the alpha’s lap. He manages not to break eye contact as he lowers himself onto the alpha’s erection.

His heat makes the motions easy and the feeling of Akashi inside him is so fulfilling in a difficult to place way.

His body arches and he moans as all of the Alpha’s erection slips inside him. He can feel the roll of Akashi’s hips as the alpha bucks upwards.

He struggles to prevent himself from drooling as the alpha presses up against the sensitive spots of his insides. A whining moan leaves his mouth and Akashi leans in to kiss him.

“Good boy.” The alpha says softly as he strokes his fingers through Furihata’s hair.

The soft words of praise make fireworks explode in the omega’s stomach and he starts to eagerly bounce himself on the alpha’s erection.

Akashi roughly tightens his fingers in Furihata’s hair, sucking and biting at his marked throat as the omega bounces in his lap. His breath starts to come in pants.

Furihata’s legs tighten around his back as he throws back his head and moans long and low.

“Yes, like that. You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Akashi whispers seductively in Furihata’s ear as he kisses and licks down the exposed muscle of the omega’s stomach to taste the sweat on his skin.

Roughly he licks over the omega’s nipples, scraping the sides of his teeth across the hard flesh while Furihata moans and bucks his body on the alpha. He’s nearly delirious with the feeling, his peak reaching the same frenzy of desire he felt during his first heat but so, so much better because he had an alpha inside him and that scent is sending him wild.

Jolts of pleasure each as intense as a non-heat related orgasm run through him as the tip of Akashi’s erection hits his prostate. The feeling of being filled up inside is beyond compare.

The alpha’s musky scent is all over his skin, setting his insides on fire as Akashi forces his tongue into his open moaning mouth, drawing his fingernails down the omega’s bare shoulders and leaving reddening scratches behind.

“Good boy.” Akashi repeats and Furihata completely loses himself to a frenzy of lust.

“Akashi…” He moans and the alpha leaps on him.

Akashi’s teeth dig into his shoulders and neck and speckle him with bright bruises. The alpha’s hand tighten around his head as the alpha pulls him possessively close and starts bucking his hips up into Furihata’s eager ass.

“Akashi.” Furihata moans again, his stiff arousal already dripping precum.

“Say my name again! Say who owns you!” The alpha demands as he roughly pulls Furihata against him.

“Akashi!” The omega yells and it turns into a gasp as the alpha bites his ear.

Precum is rubbing off on Akashi’s muscled stomach as Furihata’s arousal is rubbed against it. He can’t stop the string of drool that runs down his jaws. He is sunken so deep in ecstasy he can’t even see anymore. Each breath is a gasping moan.

“You are my omega and mine alone. You submit yourself only to me. _My_ omega. Mine, mine, mine!” The alpha growls with red and gold eyes wide and animalistic.

“MINE!” He roars and pulls Furihata closer to him as he cums, rocking the omega’s body on his erection to milk every second of his orgasm.

Gasping pathetically for breath an incredible feeling of satisfaction fills Furihata and he spills his seed all over Akashi’s chest.

The alpha’s tight grip is all that prevents him from simply falling over. His body feels weak, used up and if he had poured all of his strength into his orgasm. His shoulders shiver and he can’t keep his thighs tight around Akashi’s back. As he rests his head against the alpha’s shoulder he draws in shuddering shallow breaths and tries to stay conscious. He feels light inside; light and warm and wanted.

Akashi, seemingly less drained than he is, lightly nips his ear.

“Good boy.” He whispers and Furihata feels a flutter of warmth in the pit of his stomach.

The alpha’s fingers stroke through his slicked back sweaty hair.

“ _Good_ boy.”

As meekly as a baby Furihata lets himself be picked up. He quivers as Akashi slips wetly out of him, the small sensation somehow leaving him feeling weaker and more vulnerable.

With care the alpha lays him down in the bed and draws the covers over his bare body. With the red silk swaddling him and Akashi looking down at him Furihata finds himself slipping into unconsciously so smoothly he can’t tell where reality ends and his dreams begin.

Akashi watches him sleep and smiles.

He reaches under the bed and comes up with a dark cardboard box. Stripping off his own sweaty clothes he opens the box and takes out what’s nestled in the tissue paper inside it.

He briefly draws aside the sheets as he curls up next to the sleeping omega. Akashi takes care not to wake him as he loops the red leather collar around Furihata’s neck and fastens it.

“My omega.” He whispers softly and runs his finger across the gold carving in the shape of the Akashi seal that hung from the front. “ _My_ omega.”

He pulls the sleeping Furihata closer to him as he lets his eyes flicker and falls contentedly asleep with his arms curled possessively over the Omega's shoulders.


	5. Waking

When Furihata opens his eyes his entire body is struck by pain. He aches from head to toe. Even breathing causes a stab of pain to run though his ribcage. There is a dribble of dried cum along his thigh.

His heat had ended and without the feeling of constant arousal his body hurts.

He tries to avoid thinking back on how many times the alpha mated him. He manages to shift his aching body in the bed and ends up looking at the alpha’s sleeping face.

Maybe it’s simply that his heat has broken but does he look shorter, somehow less intimidating when he’s sleeping.

Barely a moment passes before Akashi’s eyes flash open. Furihata flinches backwards but the alpha’s arms are curled around his shoulders and he just tenses against them. Something metallic clinks against his throat.

Akashi yawns in a slow lazy way that exposes his sharp canine teeth.

“Good morning.” The alpha nuzzles Furihata’s cheek and smells his skin.

Furihata closes his eyes as Akashi runs his fingers through his hair.

“You’re off your heat?” He asks softly.

Furihata slowly nods and Akashi draws back.

Maybe it was just the lighting or maybe it was his heat but…both his eyes looked red now.

“Ah, you must be sore.”

Furihata nods in agreement. Akashi’s fingers lightly run over a bruise on his shoulder.

“I can get quite carried away when I smell someone I want. I’m almost a different person. I hope I wasn’t too rough with marking you.”

Furihata mumbles something unspecific about enjoying it under his breath. Akashi laughs.

“Right, you wouldn’t have answered my letter if you weren’t prepared. I’m going to have your scent on me for days.”

Akashi’s hands run through his hair and Furihata makes a small happy noise.

“Do you like that?” The alpha says softly. “Everyone knowing where I’ve been?”

Strangely enough he does. Akashi was an important alpha; the pureblood alpha family ran everything from business to politics to war. As a Noble Alpha family the Akashi’s had the right to claim any omega or beta for their own. It was only due to their kindness that the betas had places to live and work and he wasn’t even a beta.

Akashi pulls himself up.

“Roll over.” He orders coolly.

Furihata is rolling onto his back before he can begin to think about the alpha’s intentions. His body aches with muscle strain and he is shivering without meaning to. He feels weak but he can’t even think of disobeying something Akashi has told him.

The alpha positions himself over him and he winces in expectation of pain. Instead Akashi’s hands grip his shoulders and start to massage the stress from his muscles.

The noise he makes is bordering indecent as Akashi’s fingers soothe the ache in his muscles. He relaxes, almost melting into the sheets as the alpha massages his back, shoulders, thighs, every part of him that hurts.

Akashi’s fingers trace something around Furihata’s neck and the omega realizes the metallic noise he heard earlier wasn’t his imagination.

He raises his hand to the red collar around his neck. The metal he can feel under his fingers is warm from resting on his skin.

“Collar?” He asks, confused.

“I want to keep you.” Akashi says softly in his ear.

Without warning he flips the omega’s limp body over so they are looking up at each other.

Furihata blinks slowly as Akashi leans over him. He is so close a few strands of his red hair tickle the omega’s forehead.

“Stay here with me. Be my omega.” He half asks and half orders while glaring down at him.

Furihata’s tongue feels heavy in his mouth. Akashi’s eyes are such a beautiful shade of red. It’s hard to concentrate.

“Stay?” He asks blearily.

Akashi smiles.

“You are still sleepy I assume. I’m giving you an offer to join the Alpha ring as one of my Omegas. You would live here with me and I would take care of you.”

For a moment Furihata thinks to his parents, his friends, everyone he knows in the crowded concrete buildings of the Beta ring. He still feels like that’s the place he belongs; like he owes it to them and stay there. He had never dreamed of leaving the Beta ring. No-one did. You were born into your place in the world and you left it when you died. You didn’t dream of anything better.

Akashi strokes his fingers through Furihata’s hair again and it makes his worries disappear.

Right, he was an omega. Omegas didn’t have their own buildings because their purpose was to belong to others. Akashi was a Noble Alpha. It was good to belong to Akashi. He was so entrenched in arousal right now that he’d never be attracted to anyone else. Akashi owned him.

“I want to stay.” He says quietly as he looks up into the Alpha’s bright eyes.

“Good boy.” Akashi says softly.

Furihata’s insides dissolve into a feeling of happy warmth. He nuzzles the Alpha’s chest and neck submissively, letting his alpha know he feels happy. Akashi puts up with a few tender licks to his neck before getting up.

“Bath.” He says with a tone of casual command and despite the aching in his limbs Furihata scrambles up with him. “We both smell like sweat.”

Furihata doesn’t mind the smell at all. Maybe he would have before and, after coming off his heat his sense of smell has returned to normal but to him he just smelt like Akashi. Nonetheless he silently follows at his heel and watches him run the bath.

Akashi likes it when he kneels so Furihata waits on the cold floor until there’s tile marks imprinting in his legs. Akashi’s fingers absent-mindedly run through his hair and he nearly purrs. Furihata liked being petted.

The gentle stroking stops when the water is at proper height and Akashi climbs into the bath. He gestures for Furihata to join him and, despite their being plenty of room, he pulls Furihata onto his lap as the warm water laps around them.

Furihata relaxes against him. Akashi slowly strokes a hand up his thigh, seductive but in a way that claims ownership rather than trying to arouse him. Furihata relaxes completely and lets Akashi touch him however he pleases. Almost gently the Alpha washes him, knowing that the scent will mark Furihata as his until the next heat.

“My first Omega.” Akashi whispers in his ear. "I'm going to keep you."


End file.
